whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Enkara
was founded in 305 BCE. Haqim was last seen in Alamut in 68 BCE. |death = |clan = Assamite |generation = 6th |sire = Izhim ur-Baal |childer = |allegiance = |rank = }} Enkara was an Assamite warrior who fought in the Baali Wars and was later active during the Dark Ages. Biography Born as a slave girl in , Enkara was chosen by Izhim Thrice-Blessed, a renowned Assamite of the Warrior Caste. He named her "Enkara", which meant "weapon" in a now forgotten Sumerian language, and spent eight centuries forging her into one. Enkara was lucky to have met the Antediluvian in person before he departed, and quickly abandoned mortal religions for total veneration of Haqim, as she believed that his laws were the best guidelines Cainites had. To this end, she dedicated herself to the role of a judge. As a traditionalist, she did not agree with the growth of Islam within her clan, as well as the formation of the Web of Knives and its dogma of Cainite extermination. By the end of the Second Baali War she was already a respected elder in her own right, and after her sire, the mighty Izhim abd'Azrael, disappeared while spearheading a military operation at Chorazin, she personally led a detachment of fifteen Assamite warriors and thirty ghouls to the southern entrance of the fortress. During this mission, most of her companions were affected by a deep hunger that set one against the other in violent frenzies. She was able to reach the heart of Chorazin and witnessed the ritual sacrifice of at least a dozen Baali and several hundred mortals to awake their dark god Namtaru, that presented itself as a gigantic statue of basalt, whose surface began to seem more like shimmering oil. She could do nothing as the giant hand of Namtaru sought to drown Izhim and twelve of his companions within its jet-black surface, she could only watch as Al-Ashrad and his Sorcerers used their magic to put the entity back to sleep. Unfortunately, while the demon's awakening was prevented, Izhim and the other twelve warriors were lost, sinking at the hand of Namtaru, which then instantly solidified into solid basalt. Six centuries later, in 1242, Enkara returned to the ruins of Chorazin in the hopes of uncovering something that would aid the Sorcerers in breaking the Baali Curse of Hunger over her clan. There, she listened to a summoning made by the soft whispers of her sire, she sensed her lover's pain, despair, and his thirst. Returning to the place where there once laid the hand of Namtaru she found Izhim and fed him with her own blood. Curiously, instead of having the typical dark skin of the Assamites he once had, Izhim's face was pallid as bleached bone, and his once blackened hair was now the color of straw. He drank from Enkara, and from each sip he emerged more and more from the liquid stone until, finally, he pushed her into the demonic hand to take his place. Izhim, now calling himself the Thrice-Damned, was free again. He explained that he was the only sacrifice worthy of Namtaru, because he was the only one who truly loved someone else, and was now ready to offer his own true love as well as his name and allegiance in a contract with Namtaru, finally unleashing the full potential of the Curse of Hunger upon the Assamite clan. References * - "Ghosts of Chorazin" Category:Assamite Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters